


The Longest Night

by curiousscientistkae



Series: Werewolf Adora Au [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Glimmer gotta deal with her dumbass wolf gf, Other than Glimmer suffering, blood tw, cursing, idk what else to tag this as cause idk the genre really, not a lot but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: It is the longest night of the year. The Winter Solstice. Many do not think but of this date other than the night dragging on for seemingly ever. But for Adora, it is the worst night of the year with the full moon landing on the same day. Glimmer is the only one who knows her secret and helps in anyway she can to make her girlfriend feel better. But as the night goes on, things get a little out of hand.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Werewolf Adora Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959820
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

> SO first off I know I said I wasn't gonna write much cause of other projects but F it im going back to my writing whatever I please whenever I please. Anyway, so for a while I have had a werewolf glimmadora Au in my head and I have mentioned it a couple of times on my tumblr. But I have been having trouble making it how I want to, ie, chapters. 
> 
> But after reading my friend, [Frigatebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigatebird/pseuds/frigatebird/) ["The Girl in Red"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679486/chapters/51703858) and chatting with her and others on discord, I got re inspired and made this one-shot in lieu. Will I ever make an actual fleshed out long story? Idk. Hopefully. I took some of my bullet points from my idea and just threw 'em in here. But yeah...
> 
> Last note (sorry for rambling), I also got inspired by that gay werewolf animatic 'Dirty Paws' and a wee bit of Teen Wolf 2011. Anyway, as always, enjoy~

Glimmer opens her eyes. The world is blurry for a moment, her vision needing to wake up itself and get into focus. Once it does, she blinks. The room is mostly dark, the curtains block out the rising sun from outside. Through the break, Glimmer is able to gaze out the window just enough to see the new morning orange light coating the fresh snow from last night’s storm. The world is still quiet enough that you could hear the gentle footsteps of a doe. The world seems finally at peace with itself. But someone in the house is far from that. 

It comes as no shock that Adora is already up. She probably didn’t even sleep last night, knowing her and knowing what today is. Glimmer twists her head to look at the digital clock on the nightstand. The red lined numbers tell her it is a bit past seven. Rarely does Glimmer ever get up this early but this is an important day. She gets up, gets dressed in a simple sweater and pants, and rips off the previous date on the tearaway calendar in her room. Today’s date and events stare back up at her. 

_December 21st-Winter Solstice, Full Moon_

Glimmer walks down to the first floor of their home. No signs of life anywhere. She knows where Adora is. Slipping on a jacket for extra protection she slides open the back door. Adora stands on the patio deck, leaning on the wooden railing. She wears a simple white t-shirt with some black pattern on it, a dark long-sleeve underneath, jeans, and socks. A lilac bracelet with the letter ‘G’ on it lies wrapped around her wrist (matching Glimmer’s golden on with the letter ‘A’ on her own wrist). Her hair hangs loose as she stares off at patch of forest behind the house. Glimmer wonders how she isn’t cold in this freezing weather. 

Slowly, Glimmer walks up to Adora. The taller girl barely takes note of her girlfriend. In silence, the two watch the sun slowly rise above the treeline. A few birds begin to sing their songs, creating soft melodies in the air. After some time, Adora breaks the quietness between them with a sigh. Glimmer notices the blonde is looking at and playing with her fingers. 

“Hey,” Glimmer finally says, “why don’t we go do something? Get your mind off of things? Roads should be clear now and there is plenty of daylight left. You can tell me when we need to come back.”

Adora makes a noncommittal noise, not taking her eyes away from her hands. Glimmer gives her a slight nudge. This snaps Adora out of the trance she is in. She finally turns her gaze at her girlfriend. “Oh, yeah. Sorry, Glim. I do like that idea I just...it’s just _has_ to be the solstice, doesn’t it? And of course the next one is on or right after my birthday. I gotta double check that but what luck!”

Glimmer rubs a hand against Adora’s arm. “At least next year it won’t. You can then enjoy it in all its glory. And it will be a long ass time before it happens on those dates again, right? That is something to be happy about!”

A soft smile appears on Adora’s face. “Yeah...Yeah you’re right. Sorry for being depressing.”

“It’s alright, Starlight. Just don’t forget, it’s always temporary. You spend more days as _you_ than her. And I will always be here, loving you no matter what.”

Adora shuts her eyes, places her forehead on Glimmer’s, and wraps her arms around her body to keep her close. “Thank you, Glitter-bug” Adora whispers. “You make this all so much more bearable.”

“I’m happy that I can help you in someway. I wish I could do more.”

“You already do enough.” Adora pulls away, still holding onto Glimmer, grinning. “Now what was that about doing something? We are burning daylight.”

“Breakfast first. And before we leave, put jacket and shoes on unless your dumbass wants to get a cold.”

“Maybe that is what I was planning!”

Glimmer groans and shoves Adora away. “Fine. Freeze your tail off. I’ll be inside in the warmth and drinking hot drinks and yummy food.”

Glimmer heads inside. She hears Adora’s footsteps right behind her. Once they are inside, Adora starts to head into the kitchen but is stopped by Glimmer. The smaller girl tells her that because of today, she should go sit and relax as much as possible. Adora tries to protest but loses when Glimmer shoves her out of the kitchen. She heads off to somewhere in the living room as her girlfriend starts to cook. 

Adora is going to need a lot of fuel for tonight. Glimmer grabs some eggs, veggies, meat, cheese, and bread. She gets right to work frying up an omelette and creating some toast. As she cooks, Glimmer hears the sound of a guitar filling the air. It has been a while since she last heard that noise. It’s nice. While she cooks, she hums along to the song, still recalling all the notes and beats to it. More days are needed like this, preferably when there isn’t an arduous night ahead. 

Glimmer cooks Adora’s food to exactly how she likes it. Golden brown toast with butter having melted in the toaster and her omelette nice and fluffy. Before bringing out the food, she pours herself some cereal. She then grabs a glass of orange juice for Adora, puts everything on a tray and heads into the living room. She finds Adora in there, sitting on the couch, strumming her guitar. At the slightest creek of the floorboard from Glimmer, Adora looks up. 

“Done already?” she asks. 

“Yeah. Eat up, you.” Glimmer hands her her breakfast before taking a seat on the couch. While she eagerly eats her cereal, Adora is much slower. She savors every bite of her girlfriend’s cooking. When the pair finishes, they clean up together and get ready for a day out. Adora finally puts on boots and a jacket and anything else to keep her warm. Once ready, they get into their car and head off for the town. 

The two live on the outer parts of their hometown. It was great luck for Adora to stumble upon and fall in love with Glimmer who originally lived in the house by herself. Away from everyone is great just in case anything were to happen during the night. Less of a chance for her secret to be blown. Thankfully, nothing has happened as of yet. Both plan on keeping it that way. Adora will know when it is time to go home. Until then, the two will enjoy their time as much as possible together.

It takes a little time to get into the heart of town. With Adora driving (she insisted on it and since Glimmer had cooked, it's only fair) Glimmer looks over the checklist on her phone. Everything that would be needed is back at the house. There is enough food for them and things to keep them preoccupied. She checked over the locks the night before. All seem fine. Things that are ‘just in case’ seem to be working. Nets, stunners, and a number of silver items to hopefully keep Adora at bay. She has not used them in a long time but you can never be to careful. Maybe she will double check one more time when they get home if they have time. 

Soon, they reach their destination. The center of town is bustling with life as the holiday season is in full swing. Reds, greens, blues, and whites light up the streets and windows. Children run around a head of their parents, who tell them to be careful because of the ice. Adults attempt to carry as many gifts as they can to their car without slipping and eating shit. A few poor souls just try to get in and out of stores without much of a fuss. 

“Where do you wanna go first?” Glimmer asks when they get out of the car. “You can go wherever you like.”

Adora ponders for a moment. Through the crowd of people, she looks at the store signs. She ends up suggesting just window shopping around. So the two go in and out of the stores, seeing what is in there and if there are any good deals being offered at the moment. It is just the two of them really. Glimmer already got presents for her mother and her one close friend so there is no need for last minute shopping. If they really want to, they can get something nice for themselves. Adora finds an old video game she used to play as a kid and buys it to bring back memories. Meanwhile, Glimmer spots some rainbow colored socks and gets them without a second thought. 

Every so often, Adora looks up at the sky to see where the sun is located. Thankfully since the storm has passed, telling is much easier for her. There still is time to have some fun. As the day goes on, the two go out for a walk, enjoying the festive atmosphere. They talk a little bit about what they are planning for the holidays, avoiding the elephant in the room. A bit after noon, Adora points out a cafe. She grabs Glimmer’s arm and drags her into the store. The two get something to eat and hot chocolate to wash it all down with. Adora gulps hers down quickly and ends up with some whipped cream on the tip of her nose. 

“You dork. Come here,” Glimmer chuckles. She takes her index finger to wipes off the sweet from Adora’s nose. She licks it off before kissing Adora on the cheek. 

“We need to come here more often, hon. This stuff tastes amazing!” Adora states. 

“I would like that idea. Is there anything else you want to do? Do we still have time?”

Adora starts to rub her right shoulder. “Yeah. We do. How about we just go to the park for a bit. I’ll let you know when it is time.”

Glimmer gives a small nod. The two get back into the car and go over to the nearby park. There, they walk around the clear path and look around the white world. A good portion of the snow is still untouched on the ground. Some marks of people trudging through it can be seen. Snow angels and snowman litter the area. Only a few other people walking around. It’s nice. 

As they walk around, Glimmer suddenly shoves Adora. The blonde smacks face first into the snow. She quickly scrambles to her feet and shoots the laughing girl a look. Adora grabs a handful of snow and throws it at Glimmer’s face. An all out war starts between the two. They run through the snow, throwing it at each other, and trying not to stumble over themselves. They get so lost in their fun time starts to escape them. The pair only realize the hour when, as Glimmer is about to pelt her girlfriend in the face with a snowball, Adora winces and holds her shoulder. Glimmer drops the weapon in her hand. 

“It’s starting soon,” Adora states. Both she and Glimmer look at the sky and see the edges of the sun are starting to touch the trees. Time to get going. They walk back to their car and this time, Glimmer drives home. Adora stays in the passenger seat, her head resting on the cold glass of the window. She stays silent the whole way home. 

Back at the house, the two get ready for the night. They go into the guest bedroom on the first floor. Glimmer checks over her older gear. Everything's in order if Adora’s transformation goes sour. Adora changes out of her clothing from the morning and into some old boxer shorts and a dark tank top. There is no need to ruin perfectly good clothing. The old bite scar on her right shoulder is visible in her new attire. Adora lays down on the ground. The world outside has grown dark.

“How are you feeling right now?” Glimmer asks. 

“Sick. My stomach feels like someone is using it as a punching bag,” Adora tells her.

“Do you need me to get you a bucket?” When Adora shakes her head, Glimmer asks another question. “How do you think you’ll be?”

“I think I will be fine. Feels like it has been since you came into my life. I shouldn’t be going bloodthirsty.”

Adora then groans and buries her face in her hands. Glimmer sighs and heads over to her girlfriend. Carefully, she lifts Adora’s head out of her hands and places it on her lap. With her hands free, Adora holds herself. All either can do now is sit together. 

Glimmer begins running her fingers through Adora’s hair, hoping it brings some comfort. Parts of her dark blonde locks stick to her face from her cold sweat. Her body shivers as it readies for what is to come. This is always the worst part, Glimmer is told. The waiting. The not knowing when it will come. At least once it starts, it will be over quickly. Under a minute. This can drag on for a while. After some time of sitting in silence and watching Adora struggling not to puke, Glimmer speaks.

“How are you holding up, Starlight?” Hopefully talking will keep her mind off of it. Adora answers with a groan. Glimmer feels her heart twist. “It will be over soon. And I am right here. You think you can answer some questions?”

“M-Maybe?” Adora manages to get out through chattering teeth.

“Who are you?”

“I’m...I’m Adora...A girl who got bit...as a child…”

“And?”

“I’m not a m-monster. I’m still human...I’m still m-me.”

“And who am I?”

“Glimmer...Glimmer my girlfriend and ugh...”

Adora’s body shudders hard. It’s almost time. Her nails are starting to darken and Glimmer sees a new fang growing in, breaking the skin of Adora’s lower lip as she bites it. Glimmer presses on with the question, trying to keep the focus elsewhere. “You were going to say something else?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Adora starts to play with the loosened bracelet on her wrist. Glimmer hears her muttering ‘I am Adora’ over and over again. Even as her transformations have ended up being less...violent in recent times and she can have some sense of how she will act, she still fears herself during this time. No matter what happens, Glimmer will never leave her side. She’ll do anything to give her some peace of mind. 

A sudden cry that Adora tries to hold back escapes her just as her body suddenly curls in on itself before jerking like mad. It’s time. As Adora somehow manages to get to her hands and knees as she twitches, Glimmer moves away. She wishes to just hold her girlfriend during this but the risk of a bite is too great and they agreed to just let it play out. All she can do is watch as Adora’s body twists into something new. 

There is a _snap_ as Adora’s bones start to break. A whine escapes her, neither purely human nor purely animal, as her body ripples with growing muscles. Her fingers become sharp claws and her mouth rips into a muzzle with threatening fangs. Adora’s body grows large as furry ears, a long tail, and golden patches of fur grow all over her skin. The clothing she wears tears apart, only the loose bracelet stays intact. Glimmer wonders what feels worse. The snapping of her bones or the tearing of her muscles. She rather not think about that in this moment. 

Adora opens her mouth, possibly attempting to shout, but nothing comes out. With another jerk and loud snap, she falls back to the ground, still. Only her deep chest and slight twitching of her paws show signs of life. With caution, Glimmer crawls over to what lies on the guest room floor. A golden near-wolf.

From a distance and at first glance, Adora’s werewolf form looks like a giant wolf, one that might be taking some steroids. But there are nuances. Her dew claw still functions like a thumb, though awkwardly, sort of like an opossum. She could stand up for a few moments a briefly give the allusion of what one thinks of when they hear the word werewolf. When Glimmer first met Adora and learned of her secret, that is what she was. A beast out of a nightmare. But over time, for reasons they still don’t know, her form slowly have become more calmer and wolf like. But the oddest change is the most important indicator of what mindset Adora will be in. 

“Adora?” Glimmer whispers. 

The wolf’s ear flicks at the sound of her voice. She opens her eyes. Greenish blue. Glimmer sighs in relief. It is not those piercing sky blue eyes she has fallen in love with but they are not the burning red ones that used to plague her form. A color caught in the middle of a bloodthirsty, killer beast and a warm, kindhearted person. 

“You’re okay now. The worst is over for the rest of the night. I’m here, love.” Glimmer reaches out and scratches Adora’s ear. The werewolf pushes her head into Glimmer’s hand and lets out a soft moan. Glimmer laughs. “Once you feel up to it, we can go into the living room as see what to do from there. But first...”

Glimmer pries off the torn clothing from Adora’s body and tightens the bracelet around her wrist. Adora sniffs both hers and Glimmer’s accessory and wags her tail. She gives a small headbutt to her girlfriend. 

“I love you too, Adora. Think you can stand up?” 

Adora pulls away and attempts to get to her feet. With her body still calming down from the transformation, her legs are shaking. Her legs come out from her and she falls back down to the hardwood floor. She tries again, this time with the help of Glimmer. Once her feet are steady enough to carry her weight, Glimmer lets go of her and opens the door back into the rest of the house. She follows Adora out. 

The second Adora is out of the bedroom, she starts to sniff everything she can get her nose into. Who knows what new scents there are to smell with her heightened senses. Glimmer watches her try to get her head under the couch, something has intrigued her. However, she can barely get anything past her muzzle under it. Adora starts pawing and digging at the ground in an attempt to get further. 

“Hey! Don’t do that, Adora. I know you know better,” Glimmer states. Adora’s ears perk up and she turns her head towards Glimmer, her tag wagging. Glimmer walks over and kneels down to reach under the couch. “What did you even find here?” 

Her fingers find something round and soft. Oh. So that is where it went. Glimmer pulls her hand out and throws the tennis ball across the room. Adora scrambles after the ball, nearly tripping on the slick floor. She races over to the ball and barely skids to a halt as she picks it up in her mouth, almost hitting the wall. _Dumbass,_ Glimmer thinks as Adora comes back to her. 

“Do you really want to play fetch right now? You know we don’t really have room to play it and _no_ we are not going outside. How about I get a rawhide for you to chew on?”

Adora barks. Glimmer assumes that means yes. She bounces the ball on the ground, letting Adora jump up and grab it as she goes into the cabinet to grab a bone she bought a while ago. Once it is unwrapped, she tosses it to Adora, who happily starts to gnaw on it. As she does this, Glimmer grabs a notebook and flips through the pages. 

Written on the papers of the book is everything Glimmer had documented about Adora and werewolves. She has had the book for a long time, back when she thought these creatures were nothing more than dangerous beast. Ones that need to be killed off for the greater good. But as the months have gone by it has become more like a science journal, filled with information. Pages with how Adora’s transformation work before it and during it, how she has gone from a stereotypical werewolf to whatever she is now, and even notes on how when Adora is human, how her moods can change as the full moon draws near and the little leftovers she gets from the wolf inside of her. Before reaching the newest page, Glimmer stops at the page on how often Adora guesses her transformation right. She places a tick on the ‘correct’ side, happy Adora has only ever gotten it wrong once, before finishing flipping through. 

_Werewolves like rawhides. Buy more and see what flavors she might like,_ Glimmer writes down. She takes a look at Adora. Half the bone already has been destroyed. _She also can tear through it like butter..._

Glimmer shuts her book and puts it down. Now it is time to figure out what to do. With the night going to drag on forever, she has to come up with a plan to keep Adora happy inside. Some nights that is better said than done. 

“Yo, Adora!” Glimmer says. Adora looks up and woofs back at her. “Come here.”

Adora stands up and walks over to Glimmer before sitting down. She starts to pants, waiting eagerly for whatever Glimmer has in mind.

“Do you want to play some hide-n’-seek? You go first!”

Adora spins and jumps around, braking with joy. Glimmer shushes her before closing her eyes. She hears Adora run off to somewhere in the house. When she finishes counting in her head, Glimmer opens her eyes and looks around the house. There are not many places a big wolf can hide in but Adora has gotten good at it. She isn’t under any of the tables or hidden behind the curtains. Nowhere downstairs is she found so up the second floor it is. 

Glimmer gets a lucky break when she enters the bathroom. With a flick of the light, she notices the outline of wolf ears behind the shower curtain, peeking out from the tub. Slowly, Glimmer tip toes her way over to the bathtub. She grabs the hanging sheet and pulls it away. Adora jumps up and places her paws on Glimmer’s shoulders as she starts licking her face. 

“Down, Starlight! Down!’ Glimmer shouts. When Adora sits down, she wipes off her face of wolf slobber. “Alright, it’s my turn to hide. Don’t come looking for me right away.”

Glimmer finds a hiding spot in one of the bottom kitchen cabinets. It does not take long for Adora to locate her. Glimmer hears her sniffing all over the place before pawing at the cabinet door. 

“Okay. You got me,” Glimmer says as she pushes open the door. She starts to count again. However, this time when she stops and starts looking around she finds Adora right away. She is at the back door, standing on her hide legs and swatting at the doorknob. The second she hears Glimmer walking near her, she stops to face her and lets out a whine. 

“No, Adora. You know we can’t go out,” Glimmer tells her. Adora starts to give her puppy dog eyes. “Don’t use that on me! We can find something else to do.”

When Adora still refuses to move, Glimmer takes her by the scruff and pulls her away from the door. She gives her the rest of the bone, which Adora finishes off quickly. During this time, Glimmer comes up with more ideas of games to play with Adora. It helps keep her occupied for a few hours, though Glimmer catches her a few times eyeing the back door. Each time this happens, she finds something else to distract Adora with.

As the night drags on, Glimmer’s stomach starts to growl. She stands up to grab something to eat while Adora paws around at the tennis ball from before. Somehow, she has not torn to shreds yet. Glimmer grabs something from the freezer and throws it into the microwave. Something quick to eat. She has to figure out what to get Adora. Is she even hungry? The rawhide seemed to have done her some good. 

When the microwave beeps, Glimmer takes her food out and stirs it. She starts to eat her food and takes a step forward when she suddenly feels a cold breeze run down her spin. The house has its heat on and all the windows and doors closed. She shouldn’t have felt that or still feel it. Unless…

“Shit! Adora!” Glimmer throws her food on the counter and runs out of the kitchen. Somehow with some dumb luck on Adora’s part, she has gotten the back door wide open without making a peep. Glimmer runs over to the back door and sees paw prints on the deck leading towards the forest. This isn’t good. Who knows if anyone might be stalking through the woods, looking to make a trophy out of her. Glimmer has not heard of any other hunters in this area but many like to operate by themselves. But then there is the other issue. 

Glimmer looks at her watch. There is still plenty of time before daylight but that forest is large and temperatures are not going to get anywhere above freezing anytime soon. If Adora is not brought back into the house by morning, she will freeze to death before getting out of her disoriented state. 

“Dammit Adora, I am going to kill you.”

She quickly throws on winter gear and a flashlight. She debates for a moment if she should grab her gear. There could be other things in that forest the anti-werewolf gear could defend herself with. Adora should stay in his werewolf form and shouldn’t attack her outright. But there is never such a thing as ‘too safe’ when dealing with a mythical creature by yourself. She darts into the guest bedroom to grab her bag before racing outside and into the woods. 

The snow is a double edge sword. On one hand, even in the forest where there isn’t as much snow like in her backyard, it takes extra effort to make her way through it. But with the help of her flashlight, she can see Adora’s fresh prints. She couldn’t have gotten that far. It was only a few minutes that Glimmer had her back turned. She should find her relatively soon, right?

New tracks appear. Glimmer stops and kneels down to get a closer look. Deer tracks. Adora’s paw prints follow them. At least it is not a human. Standing back up, she continues following the trail. Soon, she notices specks of blood. I _f this belongs to the deer, guess I should’ve fed Adora something,_ Glimmer thinks to herself. _I hope its belongs to the deer..._

Glimmer picks up her pace. The blood grows. Whoever this belongs to is not in a good position. She runs faster. The footprints in the snow blur together, unreadable. As Glimmer follows whatever she can now, she fails to notice a root. It catches her foot and she tumbles down a small hill. She quickly gets to her feet and reaches up to her face. A cut lays across her cheek. That can be dealt with later. Adora first. It takes a moment for her to find the trail of red crunched up snow. 

Finally, out of breath, Glimmer hears noises. She slows her steps and reaches into her bag, her hand on a weapon, and carefully rounds a tree. The light from her flashlight lands on two figures. A dead young deer, bite wounds on its throat. It body gets eaten by the second figure.

“Adora!” Glimmer shouts. The wolf snaps her head up, ears at attention. She barks upon seeing the other girl and runs over to her. Glimmer wraps her arms tightly around Adora’s body and buries her face into her thick, golden fur. She takes in her musky scent, happy to have her back in her arms. 

“Don’t do that! That was bad! You know you can’t leave,” Glimmer scolds as she pulls away. “Why did you do that?”

Adora pins her ears and whines. Glimmer opens her mouth to say something else but is cut off when Adora grabs the sleeve of her jacket and starts pulling. 

“What are you doing? We have to get back into the house, Adora! We can’t stay out here!”

Adora does not give. She is stronger and nearly topples Glimmer over as she pulls. She lets a soft growl escape her. Whatever it is, she means business. 

“Fine! Let go already! I’ll follow!” Glimmer tells her. Adora lets go and begins heading off deeper into the thick forest. She stops and looks back at her girlfriend, who is checking her clock again. It’s about three in the morning. This better be quickish. Glimmer takes one more look at Adora’s dinner before following her. 

Glimmer never has been this far into the forest before. As a child, she would explore as much as possible, mostly by herself, but all of this is new. Adora seems to know where she is going, however. With easy, she jumps over anything that would trip her up and keeps looking back to make sure she isn’t going to fast. What has Adora seen here when she was alone and kept herself separate from everyone else? One day she should ask when she is not trying to get her back into the safety of the house. 

They continue to walk, wasting more time. Glimmer is about to come up with an idea how to drag Adora back home when the werewolf lets out a woof. She sits at the edge of a clearing, her tail pushing away the snow below her. Glimmer raises an eyebrow. “What do you want to show me? Better be quick.”

Glimmer breaks through the barrier and freezes in her tracks. Adora has lead her to a large pond, surrounded by tall oaks and maples, still bare from the cold. Most of the snow has been blown off of the frozen water, leaving just ice that reflects the moonlit sky in a perfect and beautiful image. The full moon that has bounds Adora to her curse also blocks out much of her nickname but Glimmer can already see in her head the pond capturing the stars in its ice. It must be a sight to see. Everything is untouched by human hands and like when she woke up in the morning, the world is quiet and still. 

“Shit, Adora. This is...I have no words,” Glimmer says. She looks down to see Adora sitting by her, her head cocked to the side. “I love it. Add it to the list of things we should do on free nights. Is that all you wanted to show me? Had your fill of the outside? Can we go back now?”

Adora looks out at the pond one more time before sighing and turning around. _Finally,_ Glimmer thinks. She can relax now. However, she speaks too soon. The whole time on the way back to the house, she has to keep Adora on track. There are so many new scents to figure out that nearly every five minutes, the wolf is sniffing the base of the tree or cracks between rocks. Glimmer keeps pushing her and telling her to stop. Eventually, they get back to the edge of their property. The second Adora sees her house, she bolts and stops at the closed door. Once Glimmer opens the door for her, she happily hops into the living room. 

Glimmer shuts the door behind her and pinches the bridge of her nose. The night still isn’t over yet. She can’t wait for morning to come and sleep all day. She then feels paw on her leg. Glimmer looks down and to find Adora looking back up at her. In the bright light of the house, she can see better what Adora’s adventure has done. Her fur has dirt in random places, one looking like a deer hoof print on her side. Blood from her hunt is drying all over her muzzle and front paws. Might as well do a quick clean up. 

She says nothing as she walks away, stripping off her jacket and boots in the process, to grab a rag and wet it. Adora follows her, ears flat on her head and tail tucked between her legs. Glimmer bends down and attempts to wipe some of her fur. “So you finally realized you kind of fucked up, huh?”

Adora whines through her nose and attempts to give Glimmer a headbutt. Her girlfriend rejects it by blocking the attempt. “Adora I know you aren’t...fully there but for the love of _god_ try to listen and remember this! You can’t just go out into the forest in the middle of the night! I know it sucks to be cooped up in here all night, I am in the same boat as you but it is dangerous to do that! Who knows what could have happened to you!

“You could have been shot by someone! You could have been captured and used as a lab rat for who knows what sick and twisted experiment! You’re not supposed to exist and people would flip a _shit_ to find out you are real and how the hell you work! I still don’t even know all that! But what if something happened and you were still outside in the snow and cold and ice when the sun rose? You wouldn’t have fur anymore and you can’t just grow on clothing to keep you warm! I don’t want to be a dick about you staying inside but I have to! I...I…”

Glimmer suddenly hugs her and buries her face in her fur again. Her body starts to shake as tears come out of her eyes. “I can’t afford to lose you. I don’t know what I’d do if something happens to you. I just want to keep you safe and sound and away from harm.”

Adora pushes her head against Glimmer’s, wiggles around in her arms, and manages to rest her legs on her shoulders in an attempt to return the hug. Glimmer can’t help but laugh. When they pull away, Adora touches her nose to each of their bracelets before turning back to her girlfriend. 

“I love you too, Starlight. Thank you. I’m sorry for getting angry at you. It’s just been a long night,” Glimmer says, wiping away her tears. “Do you promise not to try and leave?”

Relief washes over her when Adora barks and stands up, wagging her tail. The wolf then notices the wound on Glimmer’s cheek and presses her nose against it. “I’m fine, Adora. It’s nothing. Now do you want to help me find something new to eat, whatever I cooked before probably is cold and disgusting now, or do you want to just chill out here.”

Adora answers by walking into the kitchen. Glimmer follows her in. She ends up making a quick ham sandwich. Scraps from her quick making is given to Adora, who happily eats whatever she is given. Happy she can finally eat, Glimmer walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch to eat. Adora lays down by her feet, happy to be scratched by her foot. They wait out the night together, relaxing and watching whatever weird-ass TV shows are on in the early morning hours. It’s like a game of russian roulette. Glimmer’s body begs her to sleep but it will have to wait. When the dark sky starts to slowly brighten and Adora begins to pace around the room, pausing every now and again to scratch or bite at her shoulder, she stands up to get ready for what is next. Back to the guest room they go. 

Glimmer grabs two sets of clothing for Adora. One for more casual wear and a set of pajamas. Gives her a chance to pick out what she wants depending on her mood. She then throws a towel over the shower rod. Everything is set for when Adora comes back. She then exits the bathroom and finds Adora curled up on the ground, whining. Glimmer walks over to her and begins to pet her head. 

"I'm right here, Adora. Everything will be okay," Glimmer reassures her. 

Adora licks Glimmer's free hand. Then her body suddenly jerks. Like hours before, Glimmer moves away and watches Adora goes through her transformation. 

The wolf whines as her body twists and snaps back into its original form. Her body shrinks back into a lean, athletic humanoid form. Her claws become dull, long fingers while her muzzle disappears and her teeth become blunt. The golden fur that covers her body fades away, leaving only a darker patch on her head that ends just past her shoulders. Ears are replaced and her tails disappears. As the last bits of the transformation occurs, Glimmer grabs a blanket off of the bed and throws it around her twitching her girlfriend. 

Adora finally becomes still, leaving her gasping for air. Her fingers curl and unfurl as they readjust to their form. She slowly turns her head towards Glimmer. Blue meets lilac. 

"Hiya," Glimmer says. Adora does not answer. She sits up and wraps the blanket tighter around her body. Glimmer joins her. "Feeling alright?"

Adora mumbles something incoherent. Her eyes stay unfocused as she looks around the room, barely taking in anything. She then notices her fingers. The tips still have dry blood on them. Her breathing picks up and she touches her face, feeling for any more. 

"Shh! Shh! It's okay!" Glimmer grabs Adora's hands. "It's just venison. It was from a deer. I couldn't get everything but it's okay! You're fine. You didn't do anything."

Adora sighs before pulling her legs to her chest. Glimmer rubs her back. "Do you want me to start up a shower or bath for you?"

Adora's eyebrows knit. She takes a few moments, processing the question. Her answer comes in the form of her lifting up her index finger. Glimmer nods. 

"Okay. I'll be back in a sec." Glimmer places a soft kiss on Adora's temple and enters the bathroom to start up a shower. Once the temperature is hot enough, she returns to Adora. "Think you can stand? I’ll help you." 

Adora gives a slight head shake. Glimmer guides her to her shaking feet. They slowly make their way to the bathroom. Steam already starts to fill the room.

"Do you need anymore help?" Glimmer asks. Adora makes a noise. She knows what that means. "Okay. I will be in the living room but I will leave the doors open. Shout if you need anything."

Glimmer leaves her. Before sitting down, she quickly heads upstairs to change into her pjs. She doesn't care if it's daylight now, she is wearing something comfy to sleep. A light t-shirt and shorts. She stops at the upstairs bathroom to clean off her cut and once done, she goes back downstairs and sits down on the couch. Her eyes have become heavy. Sleep's temptation is becoming too much to resist. But the sound of the shower turning off and footsteps moving around keeps her awake. When they become louder, Glimmer looks up to see Adora entering the room. 

She has chosen her pjs, a dark shirt and pants with star symbols all over the legs. Adora's eyes land on Glimmer and she smiles. "Morning, Glitter-bug."

"Welcome back, Starlight. How are you feeling?"

"Feels like I have a hangover. And someone punched me in the ribs" Adora clutches her side. "Remind me to take some Advil or something later. Once my stomach settles down and I can eat.”

Glimmer pats the couch. Adora strolls over and once room is made, Adora lies across it with Glimmer snuggled up against her chest. Glimmer wraps her around Adora while her hair gets played with. 

“I love that you are so nice and warm. My own personal heater,” Glimmer says. 

“Happy that you enjoy that. Hm...I will cook today and everything. Yesterday you took care of me so today I will take care of you. Sound good?”

“Deal.”

“Good. Are you awake enough to play ‘Real or Not Real’? I have some questions.”

“Only a few, love. I can’t answer everything.”

“Fair enough. Now real or not real? I ran out on you last night and made you kind of annoyed. Is that where you got your cut from?”

“Real and yeah. Slipped and fell and kind of ate shit looking for you. But nothing some neosporin and time won’t fix. I still don’t know how you got the door open, though. Do you remember?”

Adora shakes her head. “No clue. I just remember pushing open the door and running into darkness. You scolded me for it I think. I’ll try my best to have some more self control if I can. Manage it.”

“Thanks. Now let me ask a quick question. When I found you, you made me follow you to some pond in the middle of the forest. What was that all about?”

“Oh, that...I used to hang out there a bit as a human. Sort of a pit stop I guess? I could fish and find berries and stuff there in the spring and somewhere there is a small cabin I would sleep in. It pretty in all the seasons. We can check it out later.”

“I’d like that.” Glimmer suddenly yawns. “Back to the game.”

“Right. Real or not real. I dug up some treasure and was really happy about it.”

“Not real...Well not really real? You found one of your tennis ball under here and tried to dig it out before I grabbed it. To you it probably was like gold and you were really excited over it.”

“I bet,” Adora laughs. 

“One more. I don’t think I can handle much more,” Glimmer states. She presses herself closer to Adora. 

“Okay. Real or not real. You love me very much. Even when I am being an idiot and causing your problems.”

“Real. I wouldn’t change it for the world. I love you, Adora.”

“I love you too, Glimmer.”

The two shifts their heads to allow for a kiss on the lips. When they break apart moments later looks at her girlfriend. "Besides cooking for you, do you have any special requests?"

"Play me some music on your guitar. I miss it. Now shut up, please. I just wanna sleep." Glimmer shuts her eyes and nuzzles her face back into Adora's body. 

Adora says nothing more. She reaches up and pulls a large, soft blanket off the top of the couch and spreads it over them. Once their bodies are covered, Adora rests her chin on top of Glimmer's head, drapes her arm over her body, and shuts her eyes. Both exhausted and tired from their night, they slip into a peaceful slumber together. 


End file.
